Stop Hating On Sonic PARODY: Stop Hating On Spongebob
by xandermartin98
Summary: Sammyclassicsonicfan tells us to stop hating on modern cartoons, especially Spongebob. For good reason, he also tells us to stop hating on Rocko's Modern Life. He is a little too overenthusiastic and vocally loud about it, however. This is a parody of Sammyclassicsonicfan's "Stop Hating On Sonic" rant.


Stop Hating on Sonic is Sammy's most (in)famous video ever. It peaked about 150,000 views before Sammy eventually deleted it (for obvious reasons).

Full Transcript[edit]  
LIKESPONGEBOBLIKESPONGEBOBLIKESPONGEBOBLIKESPONGEBOBLIKESPONGEBOBLIKE SPONGEBOOOOOOB. *panting* RRAAAAAAUUUUUUHGHGHGUGHG. STOP. HATING. ON. SPONGEBOB. FOR NO. REASOOOOOOON. Seriously, what the frick, guys? I mean, seriously. I hate all you frickin' Spongebob haters! SPONGEBOB. IS NOT. A BAD FRANCHISE ANYMORE. *panting* Alright, we have all these FRICKIN' HYPOCRITES criti-criticizing Spongebob for the l- for the LITTLEST OF REASONS. IT MAKES ME SO. MAD ERRRRGH.  
I mean, seriously, NICKELODEON has improved over the years! Do you guys not realize that? I mean, seriously, WHAT THE FRICK? I mean, ohhh, because, Spongebob: The First 100 Episodes, The Spongebob Squarepants Movie, nor the Spongebob movie's upcoming sequel NEVER HAPPENED! I mean, seriously, WHAT THE FRICK? I mean, come on guys! Nick has improved! Nickelodeon is not trash anymore! I know it's kind of hard to believe after we got that MONSTROSITY, Fanboy & Chum-Chum. And I don't care what you guys say! "Ooohh, Fanboy & Chum-Chum was a good show. Fanboy & Chum-Chum. Best Nickelodeon show ever~" AEEEEAAAAAHHHHHHRRAAAAUUUGHGHGHGH. Idiots!  
And yet you criticize—oh, let's bring up an example, Spongebob for being *tisk* "Too light hearted" a-a- oh! oh! "Too much unnecessary filler" Oh oh! and, that's not all guys! Wann know why I didn't like Spongebob's new movie trailer? It's cause it's too childish! They need to bring Spongebob back to the darker plots and they need to make him FALL IN A PILE OF GARBAGE AGAIN! RAAAAAAWWUUUHGHGHGH! NOOOOOOOOO! Nooooo! Nooo! nooo!  
Spongebob is decent now! I KNOW he's not what he used to be! The old Spongebob is better, alright? That's why I'm called SammyClassicSonicFan, for crying out loud. Cause I like retro stuff better! See, Retro Spongebob! But, that doesn't mean modern Spongebob is bad. SPONGEBOB IS SPONGEBOB! Why do you guys hate him for that? I mean, seriously! You can't—You can't continue hating him for A FEW BAD SEASONS IN HISTORY!? Seriously, WHAT THE FRICK?  
And stop all the hatred towards, ya know, Adventure Time! Regular Show! And The Amazing World Of Gumball! WHAT THE FRICK? I mean, seriously, "OH oh! Uhmm, because, uhh..the jokes are a bit too tame! Oh oh, and the story-plot's too cheesy! And the voice actors aren't that good either…Oh oh! And they have too many characters"—SO WHAT!? I mean, I consider those shows okay shows. I mean, seriously, WHAT THE FRICK? I mean, seriously? What is you guys' frickin' problems? I respect the 90s cause those years, especially Rocko's Modern Life, Ren & Stimpy, SHAPED Spongebob is—into what…into what he is (or used to be) today! HOW CAN YOU ARGUE WITH THAT? RUUURRRRRRR!  
And, that's not all! People say Spongebob is unappealing to the eye…REALLY!? Spongebob has cartoonish appeal, LOOK AT THIS! I mean, this is frickin' adorable, you see…HOW can you go WRONG with that? Cartoonish appeal, you idiots! Seriously, WHAT THE FRICK?  
And, I mean, people are saying Spongebob is a Rocko's Modern Life ripoff. NOOOOOO! And people are saying Rocko's Modern Life is a Ren & Stimpy ripoff. You see, I put papers on my desk for decoration in my videos, and of course I've got some Rocko's Modern Life screenshots right here, but THAT'S NOT THE FRICKIN' POINT! Well, it kind of is actually! People are hating on Rocko saying it's copying off The Ren & Stimpy Show. Well ROCKO, as some of you may not know, has been doing—has been satirizing modern societal issues since Episode 1! EVER WATCHED "WHO GIVES A BUCK"? He's been doing it since 1995, ever watched "Wacky Delly"!? Or "Camera Shy"? And that's not all, he's been doing it since his theme song, and…LEAVE HIM ALONE! LEAVE ROCKO ALONE! Okay? And...  
I don't get all the hatred. Leave Spongebob alone! I know Spongebob isn't what he used to be, and he probably never will be. But guess what? He's okay again! ISN'T THAT ENOUGH? rrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRAAAAWWWWWWWWWGGGGHHGHH. EEHHH. EHH. RAAAAWWWWRRRRRRrrrrrggghhhgg*thump thump thud* RRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAUUGHGHGH. *panting* LEAVE. SPONGEBOB. ALONE!  
Seriously, what the frick is you guys' problems!? Saying Spongebob is a terrible franchise and saying "Oh, forget South Park and Futurama, I'm watching Family Guy"—FORGET YOUUU! FORGET YOU! Family Guy? I have a little message to Family Guy…do you wanna know what I think of Family Guy? Well I'll tell you what I think of Family Guy…THIS! is what I THINK! of Family Guy! eh…NEUGH! Ruh…THIS. IS WHAT. I THINK. OF FAMILY GUY! Tell me. Go ahead! Tell me right now to watch Family Guy. I. will not listen to a SINGLE WORD YOU GUYS ARE SAYING! I mean seriously, WHAT THE FRICK? *exasperated panting*  
And…that's not all! People are especially criticizing Spongebob's edginess. YOU GUYS ARE (PARTIALLY) THE ONES THAT CANCELLED ROCKO'S MODERN LIFE. WHAT THE FRICK!? What was so bad about Spongebob Squarepants. I KNOW it wasn't as good as the 1990s classics! The 1990s classics were some of my favorite shows, for crying out loud! I watched the classics a few years ago online, alright? When I was 13 years old! And…those shows were stellar titles! Rocko's Modern Life is the best NICKTOON EVER! But guess what!? That doesn't. Mean. THE—NEWER SHOWS ARE BAAAAAAAAAAAAAD. Newer shows are still good! IDIOTS! I mean, seriously! And, Spongebob Season 4. "Ooh, it didn't have good enough jokes! Oh, and the music was off. Oh! And the visuals were off! They need to be exactly like the classics..." GOAWAYGOAWAYGOAWAYGOAWAY! LEAVE. SPONGEBOB. ALONE! Alright? I know Season 4 was a—wasn't exactly like the classics but THEY WERE TRYING to stay on the classic route! Alright? They were trying to appeal to you retro fans! But…you retro fans think it's ALL ABOUT YOU. Alright? It's NOT all about you! Season 4 was a fine season. Even though I wish they could've picked—used the Retro Spongebob...WHY DIDN'T THEY!? Rrrrrrreugh...  
Anyways…that doesn't matter! You guys can't hate on Spongebob like this, you can't pick on Spongebob like this! You bullies! You trolls! GO AWAY! Leave Spongebob alone! *panting* And…I don't get all the hatred toward Adventure Time, Regular Show, and The Amazing World Of Gumball. I got Adventure Time right here…ehh..you see, HOW CAN YOU ARGUE THAT THIS IS A BAD SHOW!? "Ooh, not enough CGI animation." SHUT UP! SHUUUUUUUUUTTT UUUUUUUUUP! *panting* LEAVE. SPONGEBOB. ALOOOOONE! Spongebob is not a bad franchise anymore! ACCEPT IT! The new Spongebob movie will blow the box office frickin' away. Get the frick outta here! Get the frick out of here! GET THE FRICK OOOOOOOUUUUUUUTTTTT.  
Alright, guys! As you all know, you see, this is what Spongebob and Rocko look like. You see, CAR-TOONISH-APPEAL. HOW CAN YOU ARGUE WITH THAT!? Rrrrugh…I mean, seriously, you call this unappealing to the eye? And all you people who criticize the Rocko series for having "Bad art style~ Oh, oh, and also, cliched characters, and too childish and it's for furries!" Well GUESS WHAT I have to say to that? You all are FRICKING FRICKS!  
And, I don't care what you guys have to say about me. MAKE. FUN OF ME all you want. You can't shoot me down with your ARROWS OF LIES! And..guess what? I am sick of this garbage…*panting*  
How can you guys hate on Spongebob, when your little Frick-Person-Shooters ARE NO BETTER!? And…I mean, seriously, "frick classic Spongebob! Cause…Call of Duty, Halo, BioShock, oh oh, and just to name some others. Batman: Arkham Assylum…for frickin' fricks…is so much better than classic Spongebob! Oh oh! Spongebob does not stand a chance…you know why? Cause we have NO TASTE IN ENTERTAINMENT!" Well here's what I have to say to that…you. are all. SCUM! You. are all. SCUM! You are all SCUM! SCUMMMMMMMM!  
And that's not all, Spongebob Haters!  
And guys…please just give Spongebob a chance…for me? Please Spongebob haters, I know it's hard to accept that Spongebob's changed, believe me, when the new revival and Season 4 were announced, I was a bit skeptical…but Nickelodeon has redeemed Spongebob! Give Spongebob a chance…please…LEAVE ME ALONE! Give Spongebob a chance…STOP ALL THIS HATRED! *kicks fan over and throws Pac-man ghost*  
And one last thing I forgot to mention in the video! You guys treat Sonic like it's trash, but you treat games like Halo, Call of Duty, BioShock, and et cetera et cetera et cetera, like it's treasure. WHAT THE FRICK? I mean, seriously! I mean, you call…nnngh..like, "First person shooters" as we all know, have the same type of gameplay, same gameplay mechanics, except, OH! That's not all! They have different plots! So that must mean all first-person shooters are revolutionaryNOOOO! They're all the same, you guys are being cheated on , you idiots! While you guys say "Sonic isn't revolutionary! Sonic isn't creative!" Because, oh! A blue hedgehog who can run at the speed of sound and..platforming gameplay that spen…that blends with speed gameplay as Sonic fights against Doctor Robotnik and his army of badniks…oh, yeah, NOT CREATIVE AT ALL! Seriously, WHAT THE FRICK?  
You guys need to get a frickin' clue! STOP HATING ON SONIC! If-if-if there's anything that you guys should be hating on, it's FIRST-PERSON-FRICK-PERSON-STUPID-FRICKIN-DUMB-FRICKIN-IDIOT-FRICKIN-PURSE-FIRST-PERSON-SHOOTERS! And what is with the Sonic Cycle? I mean, seriously, what the frick? The Sonic cycle is frickin' dead! Alright? The Sonic Cycle existed last decade, but starting this decade, with Sonic Colors, Sonic 4, and Sonic Generations, the Sonic Cycle has officially been broken! It is dead! WHEN WILL YOU GUYS ACCEPT THAT!? You frickin' fricks! Get that out of your frickin' head that the Sonic cycle still exists! Cause it doesn't! Alright, you idiots? Get it through your frickin' skulls. Sonic has been redeemed! Sega has redeemed Sonic! The Sonic Cycle is DEAD! I don't wanna hear about the Sonic Cycle, you frickin' fricks! Get the frick out of here! What the FRICK!? This is SammyClassicSonicFan, signing out.  
Credits: Shut the frick up Sonic haters. I have had enough of this disgraceful Sonic cycle and the constant hatred towards Sonic. Just because a game has Sonic in it doesn't mean it's bad! Go away Sonic haters! Sonic has been redeemed…so enough trolling! And all my true and honest fans continue to support Sonic! This is SammyClassicSonicFan signing out.


End file.
